wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Holly
Not to be confused with Polly. Holly is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. She is ranked #74 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 1841. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, Holly is bad. Her skill level is 251+. In Basketball, her team consists of Alisha and Mike. Her level is 371+. She is in Pro Class in Table Tennis and has a level of 1151+. She is pretty far back in Cycling, coming in 69th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Holly is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * Her Japanese name is ホリー (Horī). * Her Korean name is 홀리 (Holli). * She appears as a baby in the Wii Party minigame Cry Babies. * Holly appears in 14 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 1, 3, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 14, 15, 17, 18, 19, and 20. * Even though Holly doesn't have a mole, she doesn't use the default values for mole size and position. It is moved nine stages right, four stages down, and is four stages smaller. This might suggest that she was originally planned to have a mole, but the mole was removed. * She's the only CPU Mii with those eyes. * In Table Tennis, Holly is right-handed. * Her name is taken from the name of a type of tree, namely "holly tree". Coincidentally, her favorite color is light green, the same color of the edges around the leaves in that type of tree. * She and Oscar are the only Advanced Miis whose favorite color is light green. Gallery HollyDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Holly, as seen in the portrait Screen Shot 2015-01-19 at 9.15.27 AM.png|Holly as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Screen Shot 2015-01-14 at 8.54.34 PM.png|Another picture of Holly as a rival at Showdown 20180210_121610.jpg|Holly and her teammates Mike and Alisha in Basketball 2018-03-02 (37).png|Holly In Swordplay Duel IMG_0209.JPG|Holly about to play a Table Tennis match DSC01925.JPG|Holly in Swordplay Speed Slice 15318695200911324925600.jpg|A third photo of Holly as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 15319548466251215646130.jpg Badge-12-7.png|Holly's Badge IMG_0489.JPG|Holly playing Basketball at High Noon IMG 20180803 162049.jpg|Baby Holly with Andy as her babysitter. IMG_0623.JPG|Holly sword fighting at Dusk 2018-08-16 (47).png|Holly in Cycling 2018-10-01 (57).png Rainer, Takumi, and Holly participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Michael, Sakura, Jackie, David, Abby, Rainer, Alex, Holly, Rachel, Tomoko, Elisa, Ian, and Alisha featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Holly, Megan, Barbara, Shinnosuke, Victor, Rin, and Jessie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Takumi, Rachel, Holly, Eduardo, Siobhan, Ai, Mia, Marisa, and Giovanna featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Pablo, Holly, Michael, Marisa, Helen, Kentaro, James, Keiko, Ashley, Sarah, Miguel, and Elisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party-0.png Ursula, Fritz, Hiromi, Holly, Miguel, Takashi, Hiromasa, Marisa, Fumiko, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Mia, David, Saburo, Pierre, Andy, Alisha, Holly, Jackie, Abby, Midori, Miguel, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Takashi, Alisha, Siobhan, Daisuke, Tommy, Hiromasa, Nelly, Holly, Silke, Alex, Steph, Shinnosuke, Akira, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Saburo, and Holly participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Nick, Holly, and Oscar participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Steve, Fritz, Megan, Asami, Luca, Marisa, Julie, Keiko, Sandra, Rin, Tyrone, Holly, Tomoko, Rainer, and Sakura featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Yoshi, Andy, Miguel, and Holly featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Abby, Holly, Eva, Pablo, Midori, Chika, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Tatsuaki, Susana, Nelly, Jessie, Haru, Pierre, and Stephanie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Helen, Haru, Holly, and Rin featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Holly in Bowling.JPG Nick, Ren, Mia, Maria, Holly, Keiko, Nelly, and Hiromi featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Helen participating in Flag Footrace with Holly as the referee in Wii Party.png Pierre, Julie, Miyu and Haru participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png IMG 1712.jpg IMG 2281.jpg IMG 2475.jpg Holly participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Holly, Marco and Ursula participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Misaki, Holly and Oscar participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(64).jpg IMG 2851.jpg Marco, Oscar, Holly and Emily participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Noami, Holly and Ren participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Misaki,_Holly_and_Oscar_participating_in_Space_Race_in_Wii_Party.png Gabi,_Holly,_Takashi_and_Cole_participating_in_Walk-Off_in_Wii_Party.png Asami,_Holly,_Ren_and_Oscar_participating_in_Chop_Chops_in_Wii_Party.png Eduardo,_Marco,_Ursula_and_Holly_participating_in_Cry_Babies_in_Wii_Party.png Megan, Holly, Fritz and Ren participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Shouta, Elisa, Holly and Cole participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Holly, Eva, David and Theo participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Gabi, Takashi, Fritz and Hiromi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Shinta, Marisa, Yoko and Pierre participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Holly, Ian, Shouta and Tomoko participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Jessie, Abby, Haru, Miyu, Holly, Andy, Shinta, Rin, Akira, Julie, Maria, Victor, Shohei, Barbara, and Takashi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Gabriele, Misaki and Michael participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Abe, Sandra, Rainer and Hayley participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Shinnosuke, Misaki, Gabriele and Ursula participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Holly in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(261).jpg Holly and Siobhan at the Cafe.jpg Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 2 27 27 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 4 08 24 PM.png Latest (2068×2141) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 7 40 26 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 08 35 PM.png Miitopia Boss Collection Episode 54 Holly Shield 20191012 152830.jpg AABE1DF3-9E41-49D0-B98E-F972B2C8D711.jpeg Holly, Pierre and Gwen participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png CPU Miis on the stadium in Tomodachi Life.JPG WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(63).jpg Category:Female Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Pro Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:CPU Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:Cry Babies babies Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Miis Who Love Light Green Category:Light Green Females Category:Wii Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Wii CPU Category:Right handed Category:Yellow Skinned Miis Category:Miis with deleted moles Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Miis that debuted in Wii Sports Resort Category:Miis with the default nose Category:Miis with no facial features Category:Miis with lipsticks Category:Miis with unique eyes